Sometimes Love Can Be Magical
by Dems
Summary: Adriana Alkowitz moves to a new, and very much hated, place. She can't stand the people, the customs, and has become Draco Malfoy's newest thing to toy with but is that in a romantic or arch nemesis way? What will happen between the two as time progres
1. We're Moving

Oi! It's a _story_. An actual_ **story**_. Be amazed by it. Throws the 'amazing' confetti But please read through the section below. It has great importance to the story and if you do not read it, then the story might seem like all logic has fallen from the story. So, read it.

_Disclaimer: _The characters from the Harry Potter series ((the one by J.K.Rowling)) are NOT mine in any way shape or form. The characters _I _have made up are MINE. Please do not steal them. The rating may go up as the story furthers and this is fair warning.

**

* * *

**

Alright. I just want to take this time to tell you all that...

Events in my story may NOT be logical with the actual series, I understand that. Though, keep in mind it is my story and I do whatever I feel like even if it doesn't go along with the real thing. Though, I will keep the characters true to themselves, so don't worry.

If something is terribly wrong in my story, please feel free to tell me, UNLESS it is part of the story. Then don't.

Please review review review! And tell others about my story. It makes me a happy author. I will update sooner, make chapters longer...the works. Everyone likes a happy author, so just review and tell everyone about my story.

Also, Dumbledore is alive. Harry is staying in school as are the rest of the trio. Snape and Draco did not kill Dumbledore ((obviously, if he is still alive)). They, too, are still at the school. Cedric Diggory might still be alive...I'm still deciding on that one...But if you see him, he's alive in this story. Fluffy is still on the third floor and Grawp might be in the forest. Hagrid might get Norbert back ((dunno...still in the works about that one))...Basically all animals might still be alive and come back at some point in the story..so if you see 'em, don't complain. Oh, and yes. My favorite character, Sirius Black, is alive. nods None of the shops have closed down either. If there are others, please just go along with them.

I will be asking for things to add to my story from time to time. Don't be intimidated to participate by responding. The reason I am asking for your help is because I actually want it.

Oh, and I have nothing against anyone from other cultures and countries. I am in awe when it comes to things like that. But in this story you have to realize that she is a self-centered little wench who gets what she wants no matter what, thinks she is superior to all, and believes that people who do things differently than her are stupid.

I think that's all for now. Enjoy chapter one!

**

* * *

**

**Sometimes Love Can Be Magical**

**We're Moving**

It was that time again. Moving time. We've moved numerous times in my life, only staying in one place for an average of three months. I have wondered why that is and have questioned it, but never received any real type of answer. I didn't really mind though, for if I were suppose to, then I would have already learned what it was. It's for my own good, I suppose.

This time it was different, however. This time we were moving to England. No matter how much I protested against this move and_ considered _begging, I knew I would fail to change their minds. I always did whenever I was against a move. Nothing would ever make them change their mind. Nothing.

My name is Adriana Alkowitz. I'm pretty much your average seventeen year old girl in my opinion. I'm in my final year of school, which is great. The thing is, I go to a school for witches and wizards. Kind of cool, huh? Since I was eight I've been learning all the ways of witches and wizards, which I think is normal for American witches and wizards. Probably due to the higher-than-average drop out rates. I'm not really sure on that though. There are five schools for America because it is so over-populated and far too spread out. I have been to each one, too, though mostly having been homeschooled because of my frequent moving.

Don't get me wrong. My parents for the most were okay. My father, Vincentio Alkowitz, I hardly ever saw. He was always away on "business". As for who he is, he is a good man. Kind at times, though he has very sudden mood swings and was like the human tale "Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde" (When in fact it was really just a man who was bitten by a giant who had a werewolf bite him days before. When the man drank a certain ingredient often used in potions, it brought out the giant instead of the werewolf. It's funny how humans twist things like that around). My mother, Desdemona Alkowitz, on the other hand, wasn't even like a mother at all. She was more or so like a really good friend who was a bit over-protective and called you names that only a mother would. I didn't mind, but sometimes it got a bit awkward. Some might call my parents strange for a pair, but I really wouldn't have it any other way.

Of all the places I've lived, I'd have to say that I liked living in New York City the most. I liked it so much because of its population. There, you could be passed by without a second glance. There, there were many other witches and wizards out in the open of the human world. It was more than I could ever wish for.

There were many things in my life that many others would wish for. Wealth, beauty, extra powers, not to mention on top of all of that I'm suppose to be some sort of messiah of sorts. I don't know all of the details, but I had an oracle made about me when my father was still young and in school himself. Something about me suppose to save the world by a sacrifice of something I love. But I only love myself and I would never kill myself, _especially_ for the good of others. I'm not being vain, I'm being selfish when it comes to that.

I never was much selfish when it came to much other things though, or at least that's what I think. Though, I did do many things when I wanted and however I wanted, no matter what it was. I got whatever I wanted too. Kind of like how I was blowing off a book I was suppose to be reading in order to help me better understand the new school I was going to go to, as all school do when you transfer. I was currently in the gardens of the estate, laying on the ground staring into the sky as the world passed on by.

"Honey?" came my mother's voice from somewhere off to my left.

"Mm?" I replied, not moving from my spot. I heard her sigh and sit beside me.

"You know you should really be inside reading or at least finishing your packing."

"Yeah, I know."

She sighed and then mimicked me by laying and staring off into space. "I can't really blame you though. It's such a pretty day."

"It'd be better if it were a horrid thunderstorm."

"Shut up, Vincent," She laughed and looked over at me.

I looked back and scowled. "Just because we have a few things is common-"

"-More like **a lot**."

"-doesn't mean I'm exactly like him," I state matter-of-factly. "I just like the rain and the thrill of it all."

"Vince-"

"Alright, alright. I admit_ that _sounded a bit like him."

"No, Vince agreed you need to read that book." She laughed, "But it's about time you admitted it."

I sit up. "Fine. I'll go read it if you personally go and make me a sandwich."

She frowns. "Fine. I'll bring it up to you."

**

* * *

**

The next day came without event. I was still working on reading the book, having finished packing my room completely.

'Mm-you-gull. A human consisting of non-magical abilities and not born of a family of witches and wizards.' How strange. Why not call them humans like the American do? English people are so weird. I read about riding around on brooms for transportation and wands for creating magic. How silly. Why not levitate yourself to the destination? Not only that, but they don't require classes like occlumency and legilimency like I have been required of.

I sigh and push the book from my lap because it was beginning to cut off the circulation in my legs, it falling to the floor with a loud thud. Soon after there was a knock at the door and a servant comes in. "Master Desdemona asks if everything is alright. She is concerned over a bump she heard. She also asks for you to bring down the last of your things. We'll be leaving shortly," said the servant.

I nod. "Tell her it was just Mental and Physical Pain falling to the floor and that I will be down shortly." The servant bows and exits from the room. I place the book in the last remaining box and pick it up. Before exiting, I take one last glance at my room. It'd be the last time I'd ever be in it. The last time in this house. This continent. Life was sometimes crueler than anything could ever possibly be.

**

* * *

**

It had been two weeks since we had moved in the new house. Things were unpacked and we had just finished completely settling in. I had only one more thing to do before I was completely settled in. Burn that damned book.

I laughed maniacally, holding the book above a trashcan full of papers and twigs that were burning. "Farewell _Hogwarts Guide and Handbook_. You have caused my mind to feel your pain long enough." I was about to dump the book when my father's voice spoke out from behind me.

"Adriana."

I put out the flames immediately and dropped the book on top of the remains of paper and twigs. "Yes?"

"What is that in there?"

"Oh, just a bunch of paper trash that needed burning."

He nods, taking a step closer to me. "This paper trash wouldn't happen to be your _Mental Pain_, as you have so gracefully named it, now would it?"

"Yeah, it is. Why do you ask?" I didn't lie or make up some excuse. There really was no need to.

He took a few more steps towards me until he was standing in front of me, towering over me. He grabbed my arm roughly and gripped it hard. "It would be very unwise if you burned that book. I suggest you take it with you back up to your room before something bad happens." He said that last part with a dark emphasis. I simply nodded in response. "Good." He let go of my arm and walks back to the house. He stops mid-step, as if remembering something. "Oh, and Adriana?"

"Yeah?"

He turns around with a smile. "Have a good year at school." He walks back into the house, leaving me to stare after him. I lift up the sleeve to my shirt, to reveal bruises already forming where his fingers were. Like I said before, Dr Jekyll Mr Hyde.

**

* * *

**

Later that day I was in the kitchen wondering what I should eat when my mother walked in with servants and groceries. "Perfect timing, Des." I help her to put away the groceries.

When we are finished, my mother asks, "Has your father told you the good news yet?"

"Good news?"

"Yeah. He said he was going outside to tell you. You're going to be staying at Hogwarts for the entire school year."

I reflect back on when my father had told me to a have a good year at school. A whole s_chool YEAR_. "I suppose he did tell me."

"Yes, well I recently learned that your cousin, Severus, is a part of the staff. Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin house."

I looked at her with a disgusted expression. "Severus? You've got to be kidding me..."

Severus was a horrid half-blood. I, personally, believed that he should have been disowned from the family long ago simply for being a half-blood, but he was taken pity upon for it was not his fault. It was his mother's for having sex with that human. I was forced into being at least half-way decent to him and he seemed to genuinely appreciate it, for whatever reasons he had. Though he has proven to be useful because he knows so many curses and hexes. Once in a while when were were writing back and forth to one another, probably forced on both of our parts, he would tell of a curse and give me the information about it that I needed to preform it and what it did. Some I had already known before he told me and others I hadn't.

"No, no jokes Honey. And the best part about it is, is that you'll probably and most likely end up in the house of Slytherin." She smiled.

Hmm. Maybe I could get away with things. A lot more things if I were ever to be caught. I guess it won't be so bad after all.

**

* * *

**

Bwah. I know, a bit boring and short for a first chapter, but it gets better and longer! I promise! So tell me what you think and I'll put up part two, seeing as how I already have a lot of the chapters typed up.


	2. With Robes Comes News

Authors Note: Bajeezes. I didn't want to get this one out until at least Monday, but some things have come up and I'll be busy so I decided to get this one out a little earlier than planned, which is a bonus for those of you reading.

Disclaimer: I never have nor probably ever will own anyone from HP, despite my efforts and continuous letters to J.K. Rowling to let me own Draco (Yes, I have sent very many...). I own my own wonderously fantasmical characters in this story, however, and would appreciate it very much if you were not to take them.

Responses

Krissy-lynn - Thank you so much for reviewing my story. It's wonderful to hear that you believe my story is great, although you really didn't have to go as far as to put it up on your profile. The action is greatly appreciated though!

**

* * *

**

**Sometimes Love Can Be Magical**

**With Robes Comes News**

****

It was two days before school was to begin and I was just going shopping for the first time in England. Apparently all the shopping was to be done in one place, a place called Diagon Alley. How they were suppose to fit all of the shops containing all the items needed into an alley was beyond me. Unfortunately my mother had decided to tag along with me on the trip. Her excuse: _A need to learn and interact with the people and shops of this community_. I really doubted that much.

"Honey, it says here that as a new student you will need new robes. Apparently a robe is-"

"The school uniform. There are four types of robes depending on which house you are in, each having their own colors. I know, mom, I read the damn book," I reply, agitatedly.

"Well on here it recommends either 'Twilfitt and Tattings' or 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'." She looks down at the list, as if it will make the decision as to which one to choose to go to.

"Mother, I'll just get robes from both places. Don't worry about it."

She nods. " I know. I was just thinking of something else, that's all."

I look at her quizzically. "What do you mean? What were you thinking about?"

She sighs and lightly shakes her head, dismissing her thoughts from her mind. "Just how I'll be doing this again soon enough."

"Uhh, Mom, hate to disappoint you but this is my last year of school."

"I know Honey, I know," she says, smiling.

"Then-" I cut myself off. "No way Mom! Does Dad know?"

"Yeah, I told him last night."

"What'd he say? What'd he do? So what's going to happen? Do you know what it is yet? When are you due?" A million questions came into my mind and poured out of my mouth.

"Whoa, slow down on the questions," she said, overwhelmed by my attack of verbal curiosity.

"What did Dad say and do when he found out?" I repeat, slower this time.

"Well, he was really happy and speechless at first, but then when it sunk in what I had said, he did 'it' again. He stayed that way all night. It took forever to pry his hand free this morning."

The 'it' she is talking about is my dad's hand attaching itself to her stomach. My mother told me that when I was conceived and she first told him he took it as the greatest news ever. He loved spending the extra time with my mom and his hand was always placed on my mother's stomach, feeling it as I grew inside. His hand was placed there 24/7 and was as if a permanent sticking charm was placed on his hand to her stomach. I found it to be quite humorous when she told me, but know that it must have been quite awful and annoying at times. My mother had referred to this as 'it', for there was no other word to describe it.

I chuckle. "And you probably only have until the end of your pregnancy to wait for him to stop."

She sighs. "Yeah. What fun."

It suddenly occurs to me that I do not know how far along she is. "So, you're how many months?"

"A little over one and a half. I'm due around the beginning of April."

"And you thought nothing of it when you were late?"

"Well I was the same way when I was younger. I'd miss some months and others I wouldn't. Something about being over-active as I had found out. It was fixed though. I thought it had simply come back until I got sick a few times after eating."

"Well you should be home setting up a room design for the baby, not here on your feet shopping with me all day!" I exclaim, taking the small palm-sized brown bag from her, several of the coins clicking inside.

"But-"

I cut her off before she can protest and take the list from her. "No _but_s Mom! You should start on it early rather than too late."

"But-"

"I told you, no _but_s! I'm perfectly capable of shopping on my own." Hmm, I need to make an excuse. "I mean, really Mom, what if I meet a guy I want to fuck?" Yeah, I've never been the most subtle person on the planet. Not do I like lying, so what was the point of saying something otherwise? And my mother already knew I'd be scouting out my prey to begin with. "What will he think of me if I can't even go shopping on my own without my mom? No offense to you, you're great, but the people around here are strange and if I happen to be lucky enough to come across the possibility of anything good, I don't want you to blow it."

She sighs. "Fine. We'll go shopping another time together."

I smile. "Exactly. So don't worry about it Mom, I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll see you at home then."

"Yeah. Much love," I say while hugging her.

She smiles, returning the hug. "Much love." And with that she disappears.

**

* * *

**

I look to my list and sure enough _Robes_ was listed at the very top, followed by many other things. _Ink, Quills, Parchment_ (which I was assuming meant paper), _Sun dial_- I stopped reading right there. Sun dial? **Sun dial!?** What the hell are we living in, the middle ages? I mean honestly! Quills and ink? Have they not heard of pens? I knew the English were a little behind the times and whatnot, but now we're talking ancient here!

Exasperated from reading the list and imagining the living conditions I would be living under for the next nine months or so, I looked up and immediately spotted _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_. I walked over to the shop and stepped inside. I was about to look around for assistance when a squat witch wearing mauve colored robes appeared from behind a rack of funeral robes, or so the sign above had said even though there were several rather inappropriate robes hanging there. I hadn't meant to hear her thoughts, but when she walked over to me with a very shocked expression, I automatically did it and heard _my, what a beautiful young girl._ "Might I help you in any way?" she asked.

"Yes, I need robes for school."

"House and size or measurements?" she asked, as if I had any clue as to what she was talking about.

"What?"

"Which house of Hogwarts are you in and what's your measurements?" She repeated with irritation clearly showing in her voice. Wow this woman was a bitch.

"Well," I began calmly, trying to not get an attitude with her less she ruin my robes in some particular way," I am to be places in a house later on. I am fully confident, however, that I am a Slytherin. As for my measurements, those vary greatly."

Her eyebrow raises with curiosity. "Varies?"

I nod to her question. "Metamorphogus shapeshifter."

Her eyes widen, giving her the appearance of a short, fat owl. "I see then." She scribbles something down on a notepad and hands it to me, pointing towards the back. "Just go through that door right back there and give that to Mulaunda."

I look to where she was pointing and go to ask her a question when I see that she had disappeared. I sigh and reluctantly go to find this Mulaunda person. Entering into the room, I see many objects flying about. Tape measures, cloth, pin cushions, _pins_...that couldn't be safe. "Is there a Mulaunda person back here?" I shout. I didn't get any response after a few minutes and had decided to go to a more inward part of the room, ducking the objects as they came at me as if to attack and kill me. "Mulaunda?" Still no response. I began to become frustrated. I glanced around the room and all objects came to a halt. I smirked. The stunning spell worked on that much. At least I can move with ease through the room now.

"What? Who did that?" came a voice, followed by footsteps.

I walk over to where the voice came from. "Are you Mulaunda?" I ask, stepping around a corner of the room.

"Yes, yes I am. Why do you ask?" the woman said. She had hazelnut brown hair and eyes to match it. She had a small frame and thinning cheeks, which gave her the appearance of a mousy-looking person. I hand her the tablet and she reads over it. "Mm-hm...mm-hm..." She looks up at me. "I see then. Is this how you normally are?"

I guess she was talking about my form. "Yeah, for the most part it is."

She frowns. "Well I need for you to go to your smallest, most petite form."

"What for?" I ask, not knowing her intentions as well as not taking kindly to her demand of me. I do not take orders from anyone but my mother, simply because I love her, and my father, simply because it would be rather foolish to not do so.

"We have different materials for the 'shifters robes. Makes it easier on their clothes if they are able to shrink and grow with the person, rather than to look too big or be ripped apart and leave you in complete nudity. So come on now, please just change."

Understanding, I do as she had asked. When I completely transformed into what was asked of me, I am smaller than the frail woman before me. I, in my opinion, looked like someone who was an anorexic for their entire life. My cheeks thinned in so much you could see my teeth, my eye sockets practically the same way. My chest was flat an my bones stuck through in some places more than others. If anyone were to look at me like this, they'd probably think I was an eight year old living scarecrow who was going to bite the dust any day now.

When she sees this, her eyes seem to almost pop from her head as she takes down the tape measurements that were around my shoulders, bust, waist, and hips ((that is, where all those places would be if I actually had any in this form)).

She wrote down several things and said, "And your very large form." I do so again, the tape measures stretching out to great lengths. I hated this form, it sickened me. I looked like I was more giant than an elephant. I probably _was_ larger than an elephant. I refrained from gagging over my appearance and shuddered in disgust, the floor shaking beneath me. She writes down some more things.

"Now your normal form." I change back into the form I had been when I entered the shop. She writes even more.

"And last but not least, your sexy form." She grins. "Don't try to deny having one either. All of the likes of you people with this ability have one." I laugh lightly and change into it. My curves were great in all the right places, my height not too tall nor too short, my frame not sticking out to make me look jagged not too inward to make me look rounded, and everything else was perfect in my opinion, for having used this shape quite a few times before.

"I see you've used this one a lot." She writes down several things, adding to whatever she wrote before. "Mm-hmm.." comes from her as she finished several things. "Alright," she smiles and the tape measures leave my body. "Just give this to Madam Malkin up front and she'll have it ready for you."

I go out to the front counter, set the slip of paper down and look around, waiting for Madam Malkin. I feel the paper leave from under my hands and see Madam Malkin studying it. "Alright. If you come back in two hours, your robes will be ready."

"Is it alright if I send a servant after them later?" I asked, having no real intentions of coming back.

"Yes. That is fine as well."

I nod and leave the shop. I look down to my list to see a very large list of books. I guess I'll be going to the bookstore next.

**

* * *

**

I really didn't like this chapter. Thinga are going a bit slow, but my story is like a house - you have to build it before you can put things into it. Or the often used expression, "Rome wasn't built in a day." I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Maybe Wednesday or Thursday this week if I have time. If not I'll get one out next weekend around Friday or Saturday. nods That I promise you. Anywho, I love hearing from you all, even if you've already said something.


	3. So Egotistical

Authors Note: Well, I decided to get out this part before tomorrow, but it's a little bit short just for doing so. Even though I already have the next several chapters done. Meh. I had extra time and this doesn't really cue in quite as well if I were to make it additional to the other parts. So, here it is. A day early and a bit of a surprise for anyone reading. Oh, and just a reminder, I don't mean to insult English people so please do not get offended. I'm just showing you things in perspective of Ariana. nods I have nothing against English people. They're actually really cool. 8) So...please take no offense. nods

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters. Wish that I did on a couple of 'em, but I don't. I own that which is my own. nods

**

* * *

**

**Sometimes Love Can Be Magical**

**So Egotistical**

I had entered into Flourish & Blotts, the book shop. It was filled with a lot of people, or at least many more than the robe shop had been. I looked around to see that most people around my age were on the second floor, and assumed my books were probably up there as well. I went up the stairs and began to look for my books. I don't succeed in finding any of them, so I turn to the nearest person to ask for information on where they might be, _not_ for help, if that's what you're thinking.

"Harry! Hurry up! You're taking longer than a giant does to learn three languages!" a girl with slightly frizzed and curly hair says to the boy I was going to ask. "Meanwhile, Ron and I will be making our purchases." She grabs the hand of a red-headed boy, who begins to whine, complain, insult, and fear her all at once, and drags him down the stairs, paying no mind to what he was saying and lecturing him the whole way down.

I go up behind the boy she called Harry and tap his shoulder. "Excuse me, but would you mind assisting me in my search for these books by telling me where they are located?" Wow. I sounded like some very formal, snotty person.

He turns to me, eying me up and down quickly, almost unnoticeable. "You're not from around here, are you?" He didn't answer my question.

I give him a strange look. "Why do you ask such an apparent thing?"

"Oh no, I meant your accent. It gives it away."

"Oh, well in that case, no, I'm not from around here. I'm from America. Recently transferred."

"Well let me see your list I think I can help." I twinge at the last word as he takes the list from my hands. Okay. Didn't ask for you to get them for me. I asked where they were. Didn't answer my question. Rudely grabbed my list from my hands without my responding to see if that's even what I wanted. What's up with this guy?

He looks at my list and scans it over, then looks back up. "All of these classes are above even most standards of Hogwarts. I didn't even know we had occlumency and legilimency offered. But you have many books here for these classes." He chuckles, "Hermoine would just love to have a deep conversation with you."

"Who?"

"Oh, just a friend of mine. Anyways, that's quite a workload."

"Actually, I have less this year than I have my previous years."

He nods and we set off in search of my books, all the while talking about the lifestyle of the average student. This really gave me the impression that this kid was truly and deeply full of himself. After we have gathered my books and paid for them, he turned to me and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, but you haven't told me your name yet."

I smile. "And just why should I tell you that?"

"Well I do believe I have been of service to you. The least you could do is tell me your name."

I contemplated for a few moment, leaving him with an amusingly hopeful expression. "I suppose. My name is Adriana. What's yours?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." Yeah, definitely full of himself. Trying to pull off some human James Bond thing. Did this kid think I was stupid?

"That's a weird name."

Harry stared blankly at me. "I've never been told that before."

"Well it's the truth."

"Most are glad to even _meet_ me." Aha! Proof he is full of himself!

"You really are full of yourself, you know."

"You don't know who I am?"

"Of course I do. You're Harry Potter. You just told me that. I'm not deaf nor am I dumb. Are you senile or something?"

He sighs. "No, just...Never mind."

"Okay then. " I turn to leave.

"Wait!" He yells, grabbing my attention.

I turn my head and look at him. "What?"

"What house are you in?"

"I don't know. I'm not placed yet," I answer honestly.

"Oh, well, I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, see you around." I turn and we head our separate ways. Next on my list was _Pet_ with a side note saying owls were used for messages between people from the school and outside or just around the school. Great. Now I'm being reduced to having my communication being transferred by giant pigeons? And we go further back in time...

**

* * *

**

I had been walking around for a while when I happened upon a shop called _Magical Menagerie_. I walked inside and saw an employee. "Do you sell owls here?" I asked after noticing there were none to be found in the shop.

:"Sometimes there are. Though, we are currently out. Go to Eeylops's Owl Emporium. They sell plenty there."

"Oh, thanks." I leave the shop in search for the shop. You'd think it'd be right by or at least near the pet shop. But noooo, got to complicate things.

An hour had passed and I still had not found the owl shop. I sighed and turned my face to the sky, eyes closed. I reopen them after a slow, deep breath and continue onward, stopping mid-step. I turn to my left to look at what had caught my eye. Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor. I could really go for something right about now, but decided against it and thought to only ask for directions.

"Could you tell me how to get to...to..." I pause for a moment, thinking. Why did they have to have such weird names for things? "I can't remember the name of the shop. I know it sells owls though."

"Oh, you mus' mean ol' Eeylops's Owl Emporium. It's just a bit over tha' way. Can' miss the screeches an' squawks." He points in the direction I was heading in before.

"Oh, okay." I turn to leave, picking up the bags of books I had.

I began to walk away when someone bumped into me, forcing the bags to be dropped from my hands. I looked down at a girl lying on the ground. She stood quickly to her feet and dusted herself off, though there appeared to be nothing on her. She scowled at me with a pug face, making it look all the more disgusting than before. "Well?" She asked as if she expected something.

"Well what?" I asked, clearly expression the fact I didn't know what she was talking about on my face.

"Don't you have something to say?" She asks as if she were royalty of some sort.

"Oh, yeah. I suppose I do. Watch where you're walking, Bitch," I said calmly with a slightly angered, but for the most part, blank expression.

She looked disbelieving at me for a split second before taking a half step towards me. "What did you just say?"

I spoke up, slightly louder. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were hard of hearing. I said **_WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING BITCH!_**" This got me a looks from several people and a few stifled laughs, in addition to an outraged ugly girl.

"I'm telling my Drakie-poo on you, you little-"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you. I mean I can already tell you are an ugly girl on the outside," I begin in a detestable tone, but then turn it to something that sounds rather sweet, "but that doesn't mean you can't be pretty inwardly. And if that area is already tarnished, it can't possibly be worse than what I see. If you wish to continue your pathetic insult with possible, and most probable said threat to go along with that, then go right ahead, but it would only go to show your lack of originality and use of very common cliches. Also, if you threaten me and are actually so unintelligent to follow through with it, then I will be defending myself when I ruin your face even more - if that's even possible." I tilt my head slightly and give her one of those smiles you would give someone for sympathy. A fake smile. At this she simply stormed off, infuriated. English people are so emotional and full of them selves it's rather amusing...

**

* * *

**

I hoped you liked. We're still in the process of building because a lot that takes place here sets the grand stage, but it does get better. In due time, in due time. I will be posting the next path in this journey tomorrow, so don't worry. It will be posted just as I had said. Until then, review. I do post longer and more often when I just hear from people. I really do.


	4. The Birds, The Bees, And The Thestrals

Authors Note: Okay my lovlies. I altered a little bit of the story, but not much. I had actually been meaning to do this for a few days. I altered the whole school part about her (reposted below for those of you wishing to read the new part of it). So it should make a little more sense with the whole outlook...or..whatever. I don't know.

Also, you have to understand Adriana. I'm thinking of posting a character listing so that you can get to know the character a little better and the background from which they came from. Which, if I do post that (and I most likely will), then it will go in place of the next chapter instead (but will be placed at the front of the story, for practical reasons). Just to clear things up a bit.

Also, the last chapter was suppose to be humorous. I have a weird sense of humor. You see, Adriana is misinterpreting everything she hears and distorting it to what she believes is insult and injury against her, but is really nothing more than the polite ways of society. Her mind is warped, basically. So...yeah. And it's all from her point of view, no one elses so far so you have to bear with her childish/immature/completely-bitch personality right now. Soon it will change to something else and then again. But, you'll see it when the time has come.

Disclaimer: I don't own an of the HP characters. Never did. Never will. I own my own.

**

* * *

**

" My name is Adriana Alkowitz. I'm pretty much your average seventeen year old girl in my opinion. I'm in my final year of school, which is great. The thing is, I go to a school for witches and wizards. Kind of cool, huh? Since I was eight I've been learning all the ways of witches and wizards, which I think is normal for American witches and wizards. Probably due to the higher-than-average drop out rates. I'm not really sure on that though. There are five schools for America because it is so over-populated and far too spread out. I have been to each one, too, though mostly having been homeschooled because of my frequent moving. "

And...

" 'Mm-you-gull. A human consisting of non-magical abilities and not born of a family of witches and wizards.' How strange. Why not call them humans like the American do? English people are so weird. I read about riding around on brooms for transportation and wands for creating magic. How silly. Why not levitate yourself to the destination? Not only that, but they don't require classes like occlumency and legilimency like I have been required of. "

That's all that has been changed...so far...

**

* * *

**

**Sometimes Love Can Be Magical**

**The Birds, The Bees, And The Thestrals**

I had finally made it to the owl emporium. It was a dark shop with screeching and the rustle of feathers being made by owls. I looked around for a bit, noticing many different owls. Snowy owls, screech owls, barn owls, brown owls. I found the snowy owls to be the most beautiful there and was about to settle for one, despite wishing for something better, then I spotted a black owl in the back corner, surrounded by total darkness. It had silky-looking feathers that contrasted with its demonic red eyes that seemed to glare rather than be round like the others. I probably wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't double looked at what I initially thought to be an empty cage.

I walked up to the cage. "Why hello there. You're very beautiful for a bird, especially for an owl, unlike the rest of these others." To this the owl just tilted its head and I laughed. "And apparently you know this too." I sigh. "How would you like to come home with me? Would you like that?" I stick my hand into the cage, fully knowing it could be bitten, but it's not. The owl rubbed against it somewhat affectionately if I do say so myself. "Well I think that answers that." I smile and pick up the cage and go towards the front desk. "It's time to buy you."

I set the cage on the counter top. "I'd like to buy this owl. How much is it?"

The man at the counter glances at me and then at the owl. "That bird is not for sale."

"Excuse me? Why isn't this bird for sale?"

"It always gives trouble to the owners. Defiant and insane, they say. Always comes back here. I don't want to bother selling this bird anymore. She's giving me a bad reputation, that one. On top of that, there was a sign on her cage saying she wasn't for sale."

"No there wasn't. If you don't want to sell this bird you shouldn't have put it on display in the shop. You should have put it behind your counter with a sign you could be sure would stay on all the time."

"I suppose that would work, but she's trouble even for me."

"Well she wouldn't be a problem for me. You should sell a bird that was technically on display. I am willing to pay double, triple if you'd like. If you still refuse to sell me this bird you _will_ pay dearly for it. You would regret not selling me this bird, perhaps for the rest of your life. So, I'll repeat myself once more. How much is this bird?"

He glanced up at me again. "That bird is not for sale."

I nodded my head. "Fine. You have sealed you and your family's fate. Have a good day, for it will be one of your last." I turned on my heel and left the shop. I _will_ get my bird if it were the last thing I did and that man _would_ regret it eternally.

I glanced down at my list. Nothing left but a few necessities and the shop listed at the bottom. _Borgin and Burkes_. I decided I would visit the shop and return home, having the servants retrieve the rest of my items for me.

This time, however, I would not spend as much time searching for the place. I walked up to a random wizard, who looked like he would've known a great deal of things. He had long silver blond hair and a straight cane with a jewel adorned at the top. He was wearing robes despite the nice day that it was and seemed to be in a good mood. I decided I would approach him fully and ask. "Excuse me, but would you happen to know where Borgin and Burkes is located?"

He looks down on me as if I were the scum of the earth. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business," I state. "So, do you know where it is or not?"

He eyes me for a moment, which during this time I could feel him trying to read my mind, which he failed at, before he gave me an odd expression and pointed off a little to the right. "It's just that way, around the first corner on the left."

I nodded. "Thanks. You really shouldn't try to pry into the minds of others though. It's quite rude." I leave him standing there with a slight scowl on his face, which I hadn't noticed turn into a wry smile as I headed off towards _Borgin and Burkes_.

I came upon the corner the man had talked about. It was an alley. An alley inside of Diagon Alley. Why would they do that? Diagon Alley really isn't an alley at all. It's more or so like a town with many foreigners. Why would they name a town an alley? Why would they put alleys in an alley? Thoughts of these and more entered my mind as I went to open the door to Borgin and Burkes.

Just then I was knocked over onto my back. I looked up to find a pair of gray eyes returning my gaze. He had blond hair like the man I had seen only moments ago, only this boy's was more of a white blond than the silver blond I had seen before (which went beautifully with his eyes if I do say so myself). He had pale skin and, oddly enough, thick black robes, like the man again, that draped over him and myself. To someone else it would've probably looked like two teenagers fooling around in a deserted alleyway. After a few minutes of silence, which was actually quite comfortable given the situation, I spoke up. "Are you going to get off of me?"

"No," he replied, his voice as calm as mine.

"No? Well why not?"

"Because I don't feel I have any reason to." Yep. This one's got an ego to him too.

"How about because I simply asked."

"Nope."

"Alrighty then." I sighed and laid there, my mind wandering off towards what my father could possibly want for me to do at Borgin and Burkes. Maybe something for the baby? Quite possible. I don't think so though. Nothing for a baby would be in such a place like this. But, then again you never really know. "No. I doubt that still," I said to myself out loud, not realizing it until I got a response.

"No? No what?" he asked, confused.

I look up at him. "Nothing. Just thinking to myself out loud."

"What were you thinking about?"

This question reminded me, yet again, of the man who tried to pry into my mind. "Nothing really. Just babies." His eyes grew wide and he looked to my stomach. "No, I'm not the one. Someone I know well is though."

He looked relieved almost immediately. "Don't you mind me being on top of you?"

I shook my head. "Quite used to it, really. I don't have any reason that I should mind, do I? I doubt you'd try anything. Though, I do have thing I need to do. So are you going to get off of me?"

"No."

"Well you should."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll set you on fire."

"Set me on fire? You don't even have a wand."

I raise my eyebrows. "Feeling me up or something? Anyways, I don't even need a wand for simple magic." I smile with a tad bit of superiority.

"Don't need one? That's ridiculous."

"No, just the truth." A few more minutes go by in silence. "Get off now," I say, irritably.

"Why?"

"I already told you! Get off or I'll set you on fire! I have things I need to do and lying here isn't one of them!" I yell at him, after realizing that I needed to get home and pack.

"Don't get angry-"

"I'm not angry. Just pressured on time."

"Either way you should be so lucky to be beneath me like this," he answered, smugly. Yeah, this proves it. He's an egotistical, self-centered person.

"Beneath you? _Beneath you_!?! Just who do you think you are to talk to me in such a way?!"

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy, of the rich and power-"

"Never mind!" I go to try and shove him off but he grabs my wrists, pins my arms above my head, and begins to smirk. "Get off or I _will_ set you on fire! I'm warning you!"

"You haven't a wand."

"I told you _I don't need one_. Wands amplify a users magic ability, and something as small as a spark of fire doesn't rely on a stupid wand."

"Well I guess your just going to have to set me on fire. In the meantime..." his voice trailed off and his head lowered. Suddenly his robes caught on fire near his head. The boy yelled out and jumped off of me. He pointed his wand at his robes and said something, extinguishing the flames as he did so. "What the bloody hell was that for?!?"

"I told you," I replied calmly, "get off or I'll set you on fire." I turn and go into Borgin and Burkes before he can say another word.

A man comes walking out of a back room. "State who you are and your business."

"Uhh...I don't really know _why_ I'm here, but my name is Adriana Alkowitz. The only thing I know is my father sent me here."

His eyes widen and he hurries to the back. I hear some noises before he returns with a small box. "I am sorry Miss Alkowitz. I had it out earlier and had actually just put it back. I thought, perhaps that you had decided against coming to retrieve it." He hands me the box and I put it in one of my bags. "Is there anything else you need, Miss Alkowitz?"

"Just two things. Information of that blond boy who was in here earlier and whether or not you send packages small enough by means of owl."

"I do send things by owl. As for that boy, his name is Draco Malfoy..." The man told me of this Draco person, his family, his past, and his personality that he knew. I _would_ get my revenge and it would be cold and sweet.

**

* * *

**

I went home and let the servants retrieve the rest of my school things. I began to pack some of the things that I didn't trust my servants to do for me. Don't get me wrong or anything, I do know they would have probably done it all well and such, but I am very particular about my things and don't trust others with them often. Well, I just don't trust others at all, really. I was about an hour into it, having only packed three things because I got caught up in the memories some of those items held, when I realized I hadn't eaten at all.

Down in the kitchen I see my father, which is a bit surprising.

"How was your shopping trip Adriana?" His mood seems to be for the better, which is a good thing for me.

"It was fine, I guess..." I trail off purposely, leaving him room to figure out that I was lying.

"You guess? What's wrong? Did you not get all that you wished for in the place? We could always ship whatever you want from where ever to here."

I sighs. "No, it's nothing. I just wanted this certain owl, is all. He wouldn't sell it to me. I guess I'll have to settle for something else." I try to sound as casually depressed about it as possible, even putting in the words 'something else', which I knew would be a sure sign to get his attention to the matter and his determination to get the owl. He never let anyone in the family have anything but the best or what they had wanted. It was a sort of pet-peeve of his.

"Oh, no Adriana. I'm sure there must have been a mistake," he tried to assure me, sitting down on the bar stool across from me.

I shook my head. "No, I asked him several times and he still further denied me. It was even on display for sale, so I do not understand why he would do such a thing. I offered to pay any price he wanted, but he refused."

I sighed again and looked up at my father, who was becoming more enraged by the minute, his face twisting to pure hatred one second and then back to smiling the next. "Don't worry. I will have the problem dealt with and rest assured you will have your owl."

I flash him a smile, showing my gratitude. "It's a black one. The only black one there. It is undoubtedly the most beautiful owl I've seen. You will instantly know which one I speak of." I talk like he is going there to talk to the man himself, though I know he will probably send someone else to ruin the family and destroy the shop. He never does anything that small and less important personally. Though, I would not let him know I knew what he had planned, even if I didn't have to read his mind. He tried to play off as being kind to others towards me and that he was just some well-respected businessman, but I knew better and I think he knew that I knew better. I grab a sandwich and head back upstairs.

**

* * *

**

The day to leave for school had come at last. I expected to be immediately be transported to the school in order to be sorted, but was surprised when I told I would be going to the school just as the rest of the students - rich or poor - would be. I thought back to what I had read in the book. I would be going by a train. A train. This seriously can not be happening to me. _Great, I'll be going to a school filled with weird people in a smelly train. Life just keeps getting better and better._

A book in my hand, I was on the platform with my luggage closely being tugged behind me by a servant.

"Miss, I do believe it is time to board the train soon. Perhaps we should get on now so as to get a good compartment towards the back away from others?" She asked me, knowing how I didn't like to be around others.

I nodded and led the way to the back, finding the last room. The servant shoved my bag carefully in the luggage rack and went to the door, bowing. "Have a good year, Miss. Farewell." I nodded my head at her, to dismiss her, and she left, closing the door behind her but leaving a crack open accidentally.

I sighed and opened up my book, beginning to read it, when a familiar voice interrupted my concentration.

"There are no empty compartments!" the voice yelled, followed by another voice.

"I think I see one up ahead."

I heard footsteps coming towards my door and decided to act as if I hadn't known they were coming, returning to my book. The door to the small train room opened and there was a gasp. I looked up to find the ugly girl from the alley looking back. Her hand covered her mouth, probably to exaggerate her gasp and a finger was pointed at me.

"Drakie-poo, that's the rude girl I was telling you about!" She exclaimed.

"Don't point, it's rude," I say somewhat automatically, being used to telling people this.

More people come behind the ugly girl and then I hear another person gasp. "You!"

I look over to spot the blond-haired boy again. "Yes, me. What about it?" I ask calmly.

"You set me on fire! And you didn't use a wand!"

"Yes. I do recall warning you of that. Various times if my memory serves me right. So, really, it's your own fault."

The ugly girl's eyes widen like saucers. "She set you on fire?" She questions disbelievingly.

"Yes, she did."

She turns to me, seething. "How dare you set my Drakie-poo on fire! Who do you think you are? Don't you know who he is?"

I shake my head. "No. I know his name, though I had to ask the man from the shop because I didn't remember it from when you had told me because I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I'll know _who_ he is when I get my mail though," I state somewhat thoughtfully, placing my index finger to my chin. "But hopefully my owl will soon arrive. Soon though, soon," the last bit being directed to myself more than the others.

They all look outraged. Draco speaks up. "You...you weren't even paying attention? Just who do you think you are?!?"

I sigh. "I didn't think you were deaf like...whoever she is," I say, gesturing to the girl with a wave of my hand, "but yes, I was not paying attention. As for who I am, I am Adriana Alkowitz. Now, if you don't mind leaving so I can get back to my book, it would be much appreciated. You can also shut up and sit if you wish. Either way I don't care. Though, if you don't I will have to harm that thing you call a face this time rather than your robes. You decide."

He scowls at me when three other people show up. "Harry Potter." Draco spits out through clenched teeth. "I see you still hang out with the blood-traitor and mudblood. Though it's not too late to-"

I cut into his sentence, hardly realizing he was even talking. "Harry! How nice to see you. Won't you and your two friends come and join me?"

Harry glances at Draco momentarily with a short glare before turning to me with a smile. "Sure Adriana. We'd love to." He and the two others step into the small area.

"Don't act like you don't see me," Draco demanded.

"Oh? You're still here? I'd have thought you'd have left by now. Why do you stay? Do you intent to jump me once more and attempt to kiss me again or something? If not, you can leave." I stand up.

"I have no intentions of jumping you and-"

"Well then good day to you." I close the door in his face and turn to sit down.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Exclaims the red-headed boy.

I look to the window and see the hallway empty. "Not really. I don't see how something as simple as ignoring someone was _brilliant_."

The girl who was sitting next to Harry speaks up with wide eyes after lightly smacking the red-headed boy. "Oh, excuse Harry for being impolite and Ron for being obnoxious." She shoots the red-headed boy a glare. "They have mannerism problems. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. I see you've met Harry already though."

"Yeah, he assisted me with my school books. I'm Adriana Alkowitz by the way. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my book."

"I agree with you on the ignoring Draco thing, not that these two would ever consider such an easy way out," she states, glancing over at Harry and Ron.

Ron mutters something low, but still audible. "_Not another one_", to which Harry nodded in agreement and both were hit in the head by Hermione. I pay no mind to it and read my book the rest of the train ride there.

**

* * *

**

When we arrived it was dark and drizzling lightly, a small rumble in the clouds in the distance. The station at Hogsmeade was decorated with welcoming decorations for first years mostly and some for last year students. I followed the general crowd of people, while a large man in the distance yelled loudly "_First years this way!_". The crowd led me to a path with hundreds of carriages being moved by thestrals, who seemed to stare at me with their pupil-less eyes. I pulled my luggage behind me, it being much heavier than expected, and I had wished I brought my servant with me. I walked up to the animal and reached my hand out. It sniffed my hand and moved its nose beneath my hand.

I smiled before I was interrupted by Draco once more. "Why are you petting that retched creature?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business, Draco," I said turning to face him. I smiled inwardly at the thing I was about to do.

"Well, I was jus-" he trailed off, his face dropping as he looked at my eyes which I changed to match that of the animal behind me.

"What's the matter Draco?" I said with insanity in a deep, hoarse voice, adding to the insanity by changing my canine teeth to grow larger and smiling while tilting my head slightly to one side and making my eyes grow larger. "Is there a **_PROBLEM DRACO?!?_**" I took a step closer to him and he took one away.

"You're a bloody psycho! Possessed! Get away from me!" He jogged away from me. I began to laugh and returned to my former self.

"That was great," came a second voice from beside me. I turned to see a Slytherin girl with deep brown hair color. She had eyes to match her hair and her skin complexion was slightly tanned.

"Yeah, he deserved it though. I'm starting to get a headache from him."

"Really? Not many people from Slytherin house can say that. At least, the girls that is. We should grab a carriage before they are all taken." We take our bags into the carriage with us as we board. "What were we saying?"

"Slytherin girls don't get real headaches because of Draco Malfoy."

"Oh yeah, wait...-"

"Slytherin?" I look down at my robes. I had forgotten that I had already bought my robes before I was sorted. "I'm not a Slytherin yet. I am to be sorted later but have complete confidence that I will be placed there."

She nods. "You look very old for a first year, but I suppose it's because of your being a 'shifter."

"I'm an exchange student from America in my final year."

"Oh, sorry. I made the wrong assumptions."

"Oh, it's alright. My name is Adriana Alkowitz by the way."

"Mine is Nikitia Burmingstine, but you can call me Nikki. I'm a seventh year as well."

"This isn't my seventh year. I started school at age eight. So this is my tenth year."

Her eyes grow. "Wow, that must really be horrible."

"No, not really. It's great, actually. You learn a lot more, which is conventional with situations like Draco."

She laughs. "I suppose."

We continued talking like that for the rest of the trip to the castle. Maybe not all English witches are that bad after all...

**

* * *

**

And slowly her terrible opinion of others begins to dwindle...Mwahahaha.


End file.
